This invention relates to an unanchored device and method for sensing and measuring fluid characteristics, including fluid level, temperature, pH and chemical and biochemical properties. After the characteristics of the fluid are detected and/or measured they are wirelessly transferred to receivers which in turn can perform functions such as alerting, data processing or controlling other devices.